The Games of Egypt
by shadowxdragon
Summary: Dani and Dan appear in Egypt, where they begin their search for Dani's sealed memories. They meet the holders of the Millenium Items and discover that Dani had an adopted brother in ancient Egypt... As they search in this dimension, someone, or something is watching them, ready to rise, but what does it want with Dani and Dan? Female Danny! Sequel to Deadly Love


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Yugioh.**

**I recommend that you read Deadly Love first to understand everything. Danny's female and called Dani. Dan's here and has his humanity. Also, in Yugioh, Season 5 finished, just the yamis didn't return to the afterlife. They still live inside the items and can form solid bodies if they wish too, but can still take over their hikari. Yami Marik is also a yami in this story. He was the Tomb Keeper in ancient Egypt. Bakura is not Zorc Necrophades either. I know that Akefia is not proven to be Yami Bakura's real name, but in this story it is, okay?**

**Yugioh Hikaris & Yamis Characters**

**Yugi (Hikari) = Yami, or Atem (Yami)**

**Ryo (Hikari) = Bakura, or Akefia (Yami)**

**Marik (Hikari) = Malik (Yami)**

**Special Keys**

_**italics: **_**thoughts**

**bold: author notes**

**/slash/: hikari and yami mental connection**

**[brackets]: ancient Egyptian**

**Dani's POV**

We went into the portal and stepped out on the sands of Egypt. "My old home, still as beautiful as it was." I said, remembering how lovely it was in Egypt. "So, where do we go now?" Dan asked me curiously. I thought, then said, "We have to visit the Pharaoh's tomb, if I am correct, then the Ishtar family should still live there." Dan nodded and we walked to the nameless Pharaoh's tomb. I knocked on the underground door and waited. After 5 minutes it was opened by a guy with platinum blond hair and lavender eyes. _No, it couldn't be._ I thought without even noticing that I was remembering something. "Malik?" I whispered, but it seems that the guy heard it. His eyes widened and he said, "Can you please wait here for a moment." Then he ran off into the tomb. "What did you say?" Dan asked me. I replied, "I just might have frightened him. He looks like someone I knew." "Do you think he'll come back?" I was asked. "Yes." I said confidently. Moments later, the guy who looked like Malik came back with a woman. She had strait black hair and blue eyes. "Hello, how may I help you. I apologize for my brother's actions. I am Ishizu Ishtar. This is Marik." she said. I replied by saying, "Do you know where Akefia is?" They froze, then grabbed us in and closed the door. We were backed into a corner by Ishizu and Marik. "Who are you and how do you know Akefia?" Ishizu asked in a cold voice. "Sister, she called me Malik too." Marik said. Ishizu looked shocked, then said, "How do you know Malik too." I looked at Dan, he shrugged so I decided to answer honestly. I looked at Ishizu again, I was terribly reminded of someone by her. My eyes turned violet and I asked her in ancient Egyptian, [Isis? Where is your Millenium Necklace?] then I turned to Marik and asked, [Malik? Is that you? Don't you remember me?] They both looked shocked, as my eye color went back to normal. I shook my head and looked at Dan. He looked confused. I felt the same. I looked back at Ishizu and Marik and saw that they were debating something. Eventually, they came over and asked me, "Who are you?"

I was surprised the question. Even I truly did not know who I am. I just answered, "I am Dani Fenton and this is my boyfriend Dan Powers." **(I made up the last name. In the story, it's made up too. Okay?) **They accepted that answer and asked, "How do you know Malik and Akefia?" I answered, "We were friends." _Well, I think we were._ I bit my lip and looked at Dan. He smiled reassuringly. I heard in my head Dan in my head say,_ Want to tell them the truth? We don't know our way around and we haven't discovered your memory of this world yet. _I thought back, _Sure why not? I'll tell them now._ "Um, Ishizu? Marik?" I said nervously. They turned to look at me, and urged me to go on. I sighed and said, "Can you please help us? We are actually from a different dimension and were sent her to recover my memories of this world. Though, it does look very different. I need to find the Pharaoh, the Thief King, and the Tomb Keeper. And maybe Mahad, Mana, and Set too." I unknowingly said. They looked shocked. Then, there was a flash of gold light. Afterwards, Marik looked different. His eye color changed to violet, his hair became wilder, and his posture changed. He was staring right at me, looking confused. He then said in a deeper voice, "Cleopatra?" **(I made that Dani's Egyptian name is Cleopatra. I like that name. Also, Dani is not related to the Cleopatras in history.) **For some reason, that name seemed, right. "Malik?" I replied. He responded by coming over and hugging me. I hugged him back. He broke off and went back to Ishizu. He said, "Where were you these last thousand years? We all thought you died." Ishizu looked shocked. Dan just looked at me and asked while smiling, "Cleopatra? That's your name? You don't look like any of the Cleopatras in the history textbook. Your much prettier than them." I blushed, and replied, "Well, we are in a different dimension you know right? I don't think they had the Cleopatras from our universe. Egypt has a different history." I turned to Malik and teased, "So, Malik? How are you still alive after these thousands of years. Don't tell me that you got yourself trapped in an item?" He looked around nervously. I was struck with the truth. "Oh my god. You did get yourself trapped in an item didn't you." I said seriously. He didn't answer. "What happened after I disappeared Malik?" I said in a hostile voice. He looked up and sighed. "After you disappeared, Zorc attacked Egypt. The Pharaoh was forced to seal Akefia's, his, and my soul inside 3 of the Millenium Items to save Egypt. Unfortunately, something went wrong. Our souls were ripped in half, one half of dark, the other of light. The dark halves of the souls were sealed in the items, while the light halves were reincarnated. Now, the Pharaoh's item lies with his reincarnation, Akefia's with his, and I'm here with mine." he explained. "Ouch, sounds worse than getting your humanity ripped out." Dan said wincing. I winced too. Man do those Ghost Gauntlets hurt. Stupid fruitloop. I think he might have gotten crazier when he became a hermit. "You sound like that happened to you." Ishizu said suspiciously. I answered, "If you don't mind, we're aren't going to explain. Bad times." Dan winced again. "So Malik, where are Akefia and Atem?" I asked to change the subject. "Oh, they're in Japan." he replied. "Japan! Why are they in Japan! Actually, what do people even do in this time period!" I freaked out. I was in a different dimension, I had no clue what to do, I didn't even know what people did! Dan pulled me into his arms and made soothing sounds. I slowly calmed down. I thanked Dan and turned back to look at Ishizu and Malik. They looked confused, and I blushed embarrassed. I urged them to explain. Ishizu said, "Well, most people in Japan play Duel Monsters, a game created by Maximillion Pegasus. It is similar to the games of Egypt." "The cards are modeled after the tablets of monsters seen in Egypt. There are even the 3 Egyptian gods!" Malik continued. I was shocked, to bring such power into the world would be a mistake! I turned to look at Dan and saw that he was confused. I wanted to send to him what I remembered so that he would understand. Surprisingly he looked shocked. He looked at me and asked, "Did you just send some of your memories to me?" _I did?_ He looked even more shocked. I then heard in my head, "_Dani? Can you hear me? If you can, nod. I'm not using telepathy, are you? _I nodded, then sent back to him, _No, I'm not using telepathy. I think we have a mental connection. _He nodded. Malik asked curiously, "What are you two doing?" Dan told him, "I think that I have a mental connection with Dani." Ishizu said, "You two may be two parts of the same soul. When you came here, this universe may have caused a mental connection between you two." I answered, "yeah, we both have the same soul, or at least half of it." I looked at Dan. _Want to tell them the truth? _I asked. Dan shook his head and replied, _No, or at least not yet. I'm confident that as long as your with me, Plasmius's evil won't awaken. We can tell them when we trust them more. _I nodded. "Um Dani? Dan? Would you like to go to Japan to meet the Pharaoh and Akefia? We were just about to go visit them." Malik nervously asked us. I thought about exercising my powers, and I relayed my plan to Dan mentally. He smiled and nodded at me. I replied to Malik, "Sure, but can we try my way of transportation? I'll tell you that it's probably something you haven't tried before. Can you guys pack and bring a map of the city in Japan that Atem and Akefia are?" Ishizu nodded. She went into the tomb and was back 5 minutes later with two small suitcases and a map. I thanked her and took the map. I saw that they lived in Domino City. There was a red dot on a game shop. "Is this were they live?" I asked. Malik nodded. There was again, a gold flash of light. Marik stood there now. He shook his head and looked confused, but that was soon replaced by a look of understanding. Dan asked me, "Are you ready for this?" He looked worried. I smiled reassuringly and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and focused on the game shop in Japan in my mind. I heard gasps and I opened my eyes. Once again, a vortex was before us. I motioned for Ishizu and Marik to step in. They looked untrustingly at the portal. I sighed, grabbed Dan's hand, and pulled us through. We landed right in the living room of the game shop. I saw two people gathered there. One was an albino boy with soft chocolate brown eyes. The other had black hair edged in amethyst that defied gravity in a star shape and blond bangs with amethyst eyes. I stood, shocked looking at them. Dan froze, my mental images running through his mind too. I heard Ishizu and Marik step out of the portal and gasp. "We actually made it! That was awesome!" Marik cheered. He was shushed by his sister. I asked, "Akefia? Atem?"

**Hope you like this new story! I hope to add a new chapter soon! Thanks to mickeygosen for reviewing! Up next, Dani and Dan meet the other two hikaris! **


End file.
